The Truth About Jökul Frosti (Not Exactly Old Man Winter)
by PandaLvr99
Summary: Children are being snatched from their beads, disappearing with no trace except for suspicious frost left behind. Hiccup fears the worst... Will he be next? Who is this mysterious boy he meets in the woods? Yaoi. Hijack. Frostcup. WHATEVER. And a lil' zombie creep. Nothin too terrible. Will only continue if requested!
1. Ice and Forrests

**So basically, for English we had to write a short story about an urban legend. Because I'm me, and because I'm unhealthily obsessing over this ship, I wrote this. For English class. I turned it in. To my teacher. He doesn't. Even. Know. I might continue it, and make it a lil'.. Well, not exactly something I'd turn in. Review/Favorite/Follow if you're wanting more! (By the way, got an A+ for this one! He even gave me extra credit!)**

* * *

Fear, is a nasty sensation. Whether the fear that holds you back has a face with fangs, or is just made up of words, it can strike you dead in your tracks. Running doesn't stop these fears, it only delays their arrival. What's worse then? Awaiting the moment of your own dreadful demise, left picturing the horrid fate to come? Or simply facing that very fear spot on, and getting your answer to the life long question?

See, the thing about fear is, it doesn't care either way. The chase is pure fun and games for the long life it lives, and finding a new way to frighten you is all the more entertaining. It lives and feeds off your reactions. Fear is never stopped. There will always be fear. There will always be doubt. There will always be darkness. It's that one shred of hope, though, that lights your way. Glowing bright, cutting through the darkness like a sharp blade of pure gold, it leads you forward. Though the path is rough and deadly, hope emerges, a single star, sparkling brilliantly in the dark.

It was cold. It was always cold here lately. Hiccup couldn't tell you why the sudden weather change had occurred so violently upon his hometown, but everyone here shivered and coughed, almost like a strong icey plague rippling through the land. Everyone, that was left. If the amount of deaths due to the freezing cold weren't enough to frighten you into the safety of your home, the seemingly endless count of disappearances would send you running. Children were gone in an instant, rooms left with curls of frost crawling up their walls, and snow dusting their blankets in thick coats. This only happened to children, anywhere from five to sixteen years old. Hiccup, being fifteen at the time, assumed the worst, as usual. There were rumors, of a God name Jökul Frosti. A spirit who, if provoked, would freeze people to death within seconds. That wouldn't explain any disappearances though.

The small teen looked up at the large grey sky, disappointed not to be greeted by the soft and deep blue that night was supposed to bring. How he wished he could see the stars. They were the only light in this dark pitiful place. Of course the boy knew he shouldn't be out here, especially at this hour, but something always drew him out of the, "safe haven," of the small village. Children were getting snatched right from their bolted-shut rooms, so what would the difference be if he merely lay out in the snow? What greater protection would there be?

His fingers froze, and his toes felt numb. He wiggled his foot to regain some sort of warmth (Or just to make sure this one didn't have to be amputated due to the freezing cold), and sat up, pulling his now soaked woolen hood from his head. With one hand he covered his face as the wind began to nip harshly at his freckle invaded nose, and as he reached down with his other, he found his makeshift prosthetic to be freezing to the touch as well. Shaking the melted snow from his tangled auburn hair, he stood, slightly losing balance and wincing as the skin right below his left knee pressed harshly against the mercilessly cold prosthetic.

As Hiccup began to hobble his way home, he felt the strangest feeling on the back of his neck, as if someone was watching him. He shrugged it off at first, taking it as a cold gust of wind, but as the feeling continued, he spun around and searched the surrounding area with his eyes. Tall evergreens towered above his head, branches being rapidly covered with falling snow. Everything seemed normal, except for the footprints. Footprints, to which the owner had two feet, and by the looks of the quickly fading tracks, no shoes were being worn. Were they mad? Just as mad as he was, to be out this late, he thought. Hiccup followed the footprints as fast as he could, knowing no one could survive this winter hell at night, let alone having absolutely no foot protection. He would know.

He tore through trees and bushes, snowflakes constantly falling into his eyes. All at once, he burst out of the brush, and landed in a large clearing. As he looked up, he realized the ground wasn't covered by snow, but by pure ice. Almost as is the snow avoided this one area. A series of low moans was heard, causing Hiccup to slowly turn his head to the side, and hold back a scream. His eyes widened as countless children stumbled towards him, dead eyes glazed over with thin layers of ice, skin practically blue, lips a pure dark purple. They stopped walking towards him, and moved so a path was formed between them. From the space, emerged a boy who looked only about a few years older than Hiccup. He looked so young, yet stark white hair erupted in soft swoops across his pale forehead. He didn't seem to be under the cruel and vicious spell. In fact, the frozen gazes seemed to be following wherever he walked. Hiccup stared into the boy's icey blue eyes with his wide forrest green ones, obviously terrified.

"Hey, kid." The boy gave an evil smirk, "Wanna have a little fun?"

* * *

**Sneaky sneaky! You see what I did there? Huh? Huh? Ice Zombie's and shiz niz? Do the Ice Zombies remind you of something? Kids? Being taken over? Almost like… Pitch. Because. Like. Fearlings. Shut up, it was smart when I thought of it. FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW. Tell me if I should continue!**

_~Panda_


	2. Stay

**WHOA YOU GUYS :D I didn't think this would get ONE review let alone 11 already! You guys RULE. Mmmkay, well, here goes! *whispers* Tell your yaoi-loving friends about me…**

* * *

Hiccup began to shake, and not just due to the cold. So many kids that he knew were in that dead-eyed crowd. Maybe not exactly friends of his, but people nonetheless! Everyone reported missing, every child that had a mother and father mourning over their loss right this second, was here in front of his eyes. Heads lolled to one side as if merely dead weight, arms hung limply at their sides, blue skin frosted over with fern-pattern ice. They stood, gazing almost longingly at their master, the white haired boy, as he inspected the shaking brunette, walking circles around him, tilting his head a bit every once and a while. A long black cloak billowed about the majority of his body. Hiccup gulped, the puzzle pieces clicking in his head as his paling lips fumbled to form words. "Y-you're.. Jökul F-Frosti.. You're… You're a God.."

The spirit seemed just as flustered as he was at the moment, but then he chuckled, "That's what they seem to think around here. Not that I'm complaining. 'God' sounds like a pretty decent title. You can just call me Jack, though." He reached out in a gesture to help Hiccup to his feet(...). The boy just stared at the hand, dumbfounded. "What?" Jack laughed, "I don't bite. Often." He winked, and grabbed the other's hand, pulling him up.

"W-What do want?" Hiccup asked, teeth beginning to chatter as he stumbled a little, "W-Why are you t-taking all these kids?"

Jack's expression turned from humorous, to something of sorrow. "I… I'm just.." He shook his head and altering facial features brought back the smile and slight devilish glint as quickly as it had left, "That doesn't matter right now. You must me freezing. Maybe hungry, too? Yeah. Probably. I'll fix that. I mean, you can see me! You must be special or something. Not everyone sees me, you know. It's kind of a drag."

A look of confusion shadowed Hiccup's face, before the spirit reached out and placed a finger on his forehead. He suddenly became drowsy, and collapsed into a pair of rather cold arms.

* * *

Forest green eyes blinked open, vision clearing a bit. Hiccup searched the area, panicking a little inside when he found himself in an unfamiliar place. Walls the color of blue ice formed on four sides, leading up towards crystallized icicles above. He found himself in a (rather comfortable and large,) bed, dressed in soft white cotton pajamas. He glanced down to find his prosthetic untouched. A fireplace and chair were placed at the opposite side of the room, giving off a more familiar feel. A large window was carved into the wall across from a slightly narrow white door. Stepping out of bed, (surprised that the floor wasn't frozen to the touch, as expected,) Hiccup slowly approached the glass pane. Outside was a brilliant landscape of sparkling snow and tall diamond-like mountains. The sun glinted off the peaks, making the area glimmer in magnificence. The beauty took his breath away, but soon enough memories came flooding back to mind. The cold. The kids. That boy…The door opened almost silently, but even the slightest sound made him whip around to face whoever had entered.

"Well, look who's up!" Jack leaned against the door frame, smiling and arms crossed. "It's about time."

Hiccup finally had a chance to see this… This 'spirit,' completely, for it wasn't as dark as the forest at midnight anymore. Instead of the long black cloak that hid his lower body the previous night, he wore an interesting thick long-sleeved shirt with a hood attached, and fitted brown pants that cut off mid-calf, but still no shoes. His pale face was sharply angled in sprite-like features, his small-ish nose turning up just the right amount. Along with his lips, the skin around his eyes seemed almost purple, signifying centuries of sleepless days and nights, left to roam the lonely earth in an unknown sorrow. A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, seeming to magnify his smile and rich blue eyes. They were beautiful.. Hiccup shook his head. Nope. Nope. He rolled his eyes to cover up his previous gesture, and scoffed.

"Well, look who kidnapped me."

Jack flashed a charming smile, "Guilty." he pursed his lips, "Actually, no. No I'm not. Now, would you care to join me for Dinner?" He gave a swooping bow and held out his hand.

"...Dinner?" Hiccup raised a brow.

"Yes, Dinner." Jack stood upright again, "You seem to have slept through the whole day. You were pretty tired. I'll wait for you downstairs. New clothes can be found right over there." He pointed to a wardrobe next to the bed Hiccup hadn't noticed before, bowed again, and closed the door softly.

Once alone, Hiccup wandered towards the wardrobe, and opened the snowflake patterned doors carefully. Inside lay clothing similar to what he had been wearing the night before, (light green long sleeved shirt with a few stitches where the collar had ripped once, a few loops designed around the wrists, with a fur vest and regular pants,) except the shirt was a calm blue, and the vest, instead of brown, was made of soft white fur. He shrugged and changed quickly into the clothes. He had to keep reminding himself that it was most likely not going to be a well set out and bountiful meal. Jökul Frosti himself would be the one sitting across from him. The one responsible for all those children swept away from their beds, from their loving homes. Perhaps he could reason with the boy.. spirit.. Whatever.

After he finished changing, Hiccup peeked outside his door. A long hallway stretched across, lit dimly by a few candles, and a winding staircase formed at the end, to which a frosty pattern of curling ferns appeared towards, much like the design on the children's skin. He shuddered, and followed the path they formed. Once down the steps, he let the frost lead him into a large, rather majestic dining room. A icicle chandelier hung over a long snow-white table, which was set with a dinner meant for Kings. Varieties of meat, fruits, vegetables and bread stood out against the pale table top, and at the head, sat Jack.

"There he is." A smile spread across his face, like a child's on Christmas morning, "Sit! We have so much to talk about."

Hiccup sat (a little uncomfortably), at the opposite end. Jack began to eat, but the other boy just sat quietly, not touching his food, but pondering what could be said about the army of children that was currently enslaved. As if he had read Hiccup's mind, Jack swallowed and spoke.

"The children are my friends."

"Uh, what?" The brunette blinked, bewildered by the oddness of the statement.

"Do you see this castle?" He gestured around them, "Huge! Empty, and lonely. No one here to talk to. No one to share company with, no one here that fucking cares what happens to me." He shook his head and chuckled.

Despite Jack's strong choice of language, he seemed quite calm. The words that had formed his miniature speech clicked together in Hiccup's mind. Jack took the children so he wasn't all alone.

"Well.." He shifted in his seat. "Wouldn't it be more productive to make friends on your own? You know, instead of stealing peoples kids and forcing them to more-or-less sociali-"

"No one can see me." Jack whispered. Hiccup's mouth clamped shut, and he again searched his mind for something to say. Luckily, he didn't have to. "I'm invisible to everyone. Except you." The winter sprite's eyes flickered to the boy's across from him, and they locked. "Why not you?"

"I-I don't..." HIccup sighed, "Look, this isn't right. You can't just take people's kids, invisible or not. They have parents who care about them, some who couldn't live without them. You need to give them back."

Jack pouted, "Then I'd be alone again."

"Can they see you when they're like… That?"

"When they're frozen? No." The spirit leaned back in his hair. "Not even now, no one sees me... But I can't just give them up. Then I'd have no one."

Hiccup took a deep breath. Oh Gods, what was he doing.. "What if I stayed?"

Jack's eyes perked up and he sat up a little straighter in his seat, "What?"

"If I, the only one who can actually see and hear you, stayed here, would you let the children go back home?"

"Why... yes!" The boy's eyes were shining in childish glee, "Of course! I'll send them back right away! But just as a precaution..."

Before Hiccup had time to comprehend the sentence, he was whisked up the stairs, across the hall, and into his bedroom, the lock clicking softly the door shut.

"Jack!" He yelled to the other side.

"Just to be sure your word is kept!" The winter sprite laughed, and sped away. Not minutes later, out of his window, Hiccup saw the hoard of ice-diseased children stumbling and dragging their feet towards the village, color and balance returning slowly with every step.

"Oh, Thor Almighty.." He said out loud to himself, "What am I _doing_?"

* * *

**Aaaand SCENE. Haha, this chapter was pretty fun to write, to be honest. I know their short, but when more detail fills the story, the chapters might lengthen out. Thanks again for the mucho support! If you're new here, leave a review! Really, the more reviews I receive, the faster and better I write :3**

**Oh, and sorry about the "Help him to his feet" pun. It was horrible, I know. Don't hate me ._.**

~Panda


End file.
